


Once a Jolly Rebel (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [13]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Waltzing Matilda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Jolly Rebel (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Once a jolly rebel and his jolly spaceship,  
Went out to blow up a Federation base,  
And he sang as he laughed as he planted his explosives,  
Who'll come a-rebelling out in space?  
Who'll come a-rebelling?  
Who'll come a-rebelling out in space?  
And he sang as he laughed as he planted his explosives,  
Who'll come a-rebelling out in space?

Down came the trooper with a brand new para-gun,  
Down came the mutoids, one, two, three.  
Where's that jolly detonator, you've got in your backpack?  
You'll come a-rebelling along with me.  
You'll come a-rebelling,  
You'll come a-rebelling,  
You'll come a-rebelling along with me,  
Where's that jolly detonator, you've got in your backpack?  
You'll come a-rebelling along with me.

Up sprang the rebel, and pressed the detonator,  
You'll never take me alive, said he!  
And his ghost may be heard as you pass that pile of rubble,  
You'll come a-rebelling along with me!  
You'll come a-rebelling,  
You'll come a-rebelling,  
You'll come a-rebelling along with me!  
And his ghost may be heard as you pass that pile of rubble,  
You'll come a-rebelling along with me!


End file.
